


Day 3: Jason's Nightmare

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2017, M/M, Magnums, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Combined the "campfire" and "popsicles" prompt for this one.Tim tortures Jason at the family bonfire by seductively eating a Magnum in front of him.





	Day 3: Jason's Nightmare

Watching Tim suck anything that wasn’t Jason’s cock was torture. It had to be divine retribution for his previous mistakes, especially in regards to Tim. Because this was hell. Absolute hell. The little brat _acted_ like he was oblivious to the effect his ice cream blowjob had on Jason. The occasional smirk or devious glint in his eye showed otherwise. Tim knew exactly what each lick, suck, and twirl of his tongue did to him. Also Tim had picked out a fucking _Magnum._ Pornographic ice cream bar and Jason’s preferred condom brand.

“Todd.” Damian kicked his chair in disgust. “You’re acting like an animal in heat around Drake! Cease your lecherous staring.”

“He’s sucking that damn Magnum like he sucks my dick!” Jason retorted. Tim blushed while Damian looked utterly repulsed. Bruce merely looked pained. Jason wasn’t sure if it was because of his response or due to Dick piling marshmallows and chocolate onto graham crackers and giggling over the size of his s’more.

“You’re sickening,” Damian hissed before turning his scowl on Tim. “And you’re encouraging him.”

Jason had a comeback in mind. One look at Tim sent his train of thought completely off the rails. Tim twirled the Magnum then pulled it out with an obscene, slurping sound. “Tim,” he said hoarsely.

Tim sighed. “Really, Jason, do you have to be so perverted about something as innocuous as me enjoying an ice cream bar?”

“You’re giving it a blowjob in front of me! In front of the whole family practically!” Jason squawked.

Damian kicked his chair again. “Enough, Todd. Your drooling is going to put out the fire. Grayson won’t be able to finish crafting that revolting abomination he calls a s’more.”

Dick pouted at him. “It’s not revolting! It’s delicious. Even Bruce agrees with me!” He spun to face Bruce. “See? Tell Damian it looks good and I’ll let you have a bite.”

Jason didn’t hear or care about Bruce’s response. Tim was slowly running his tongue up the length of the Magnum while maintaining eye contact with him. Jason swallowed heavily. He couldn’t take his eyes off his lover as he watched him work the treat with his tongue.

“Tim and Jason!” Bruce said sharply. “Damian’s right: that’s enough from both of you. Take it upstairs. Come back when you can participate in a family bonfire without acting like a pair of horny teenagers."

“Well… Tim’s still eighteen. He can’t really help it,” Dick remarked. He quickly took a bite out of his s’more when Bruce directed the trademark Bat Glare at him. If Jason wasn’t so eager to fuck Tim’s mouth he’d be delighted at seeing Dick, the golden child who could do no wrong, put in his place.

Jason grabbed Tim’s hand. “Bedroom. Now.” He yanked him out of his chair and away from the bonfire. “And no more Magnums,” he growled. Before Tim could do anything other than smirk at him Jason pulled the damned thing out of his mouth. Someone needed to pass a law that prevented Tim from having access to Magnums, ice cream bars, lollipops, or popsicles. If it came on a stick Tim couldn’t have it. At all.

Tim just laughed. “Sure, Jay, sure.” He stole back the Magnum so he could finish it as Jason hurried them into the manor.


End file.
